Puesta de Sol
by salviohexia
Summary: genderbent!MaryMorstan/John. (AKA: Mark Morstan/John). Mark había estado a su lado cuando la "muerte" de Sherlock, el Universo parecía jugarle una mala broma al sugerirle que tal vez Sherlock debía estar a su lado para ayudarlo a superar la muerte de Mark.


**Puesta de Sol**

**.**

**_El Blog del Dr. John H. Watson_**

**_[Sin título]_**

Yo no tenía idea de cuánto iba a cambiar mi vida después de que esa mañana, Sherlock Holmes apareciera en nuestro departamento sin haber mencionado antes que haría esa visita o los motivos de la misma.

Mark y yo, que apenas íbamos a tomar el desayuno, nos sorprendimos por lo agitado que Sherlock se veía: hablaba rápido y sus enunciados parecían no tener sentido alguno ─el mismo Sherlock de siempre, cualquiera podría pensar. Mark le pidió que se tranquilizara, le aseguró que todo iba a estar bien y le pasó la taza de té que acababa de prepararse para él.

"Dije que tenemos que sacarte de aquí" me respondió cuando le pregunté qué demonios sucedía. "¿Por qué?, ¿qué está pasando?" también quiso saber Mark. Entonces Sherlock nos habló de Moriarty ─yo no podía creer que después de tantos años el tema volviera a salir a colación─ y de cómo recientemente había sido contactado por un socio de éste: Sebastian Moran.

Me pareció sospechoso que Sherlock no nos mostrara el mensaje que el tal Moran le había enviado, pero aun así le creí cuando Sherlock contó que todo se trataba de una venganza. Explico: Sherlock había matado a Moriarty ─según la perspectiva de Moran─, y ahora Moran quería matarme a mí.

Mark opinó que si Moran en realidad hubiera querido matarme sólo lo habría hecho, que no se habría molestado en enviarle un mensaje a Sherlock contándole sus planes. Furioso, Sherlock miró a Mark, y masculló algo que me sonó a "Tú no lo entenderías". Mark lo ignoró por completo, estaba ya acostumbrado a que Sherlock lo tratara mal cada que él abría la boca para hablar.

Sherlock dijo que lo mejor sería pasar unos días en casa de Mycroft hasta que él pudiera resolver el problema con Moran. Sherlock se veía totalmente paranoico, pero el trayecto a la casa de Mycroft resultó tranquilo.

La casa de Mycroft era enorme, más de lo que yo hubiera imaginado. Apenas llegamos él nos contó que estaba enterado de la situación, y aseguró que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar a Sebastian Moran, al que ya habían identificado como un Coronel retirado del Ejército Británico; en las pocas fotos que Mycroft tenía, pude ver que Moran era un sujeto rubio, muy alto y con una cortada en su ojo izquierdo. Mycroft nos mostró nuestras habitaciones y luego nos dejó con la excusa de que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente. Antes de que se fuera me di cuenta que le daba indicaciones a unos sujetos trajeados para que me vigilaran siempre. Para ser sincero me sentí mal, no me gusta causar molestias.

La primera semana fue la más complicada, ni Mark, ni Sherlock ni los guaruras de Mycroft me dejaban salir a ningún lado sin su compañía. Recuerdo que me colmaron la paciencia cuando todos quisieron acompañarme al baño en la clínica.

Pasados los primeros siete días, Sherlock nos compartió a Mark y a mí lo que había encontrado sobre Moran. Sin razón aparente lo habían obligado a retirarse del Ejército y a regresar a Londres; no se sabía exactamente la fecha, pero Moran conoció a Moriarty en aproximadamente tres meses después de su regreso a la ciudad. Moriarty le daba trabajos muy específicos, casi todos tenían que ver con la inigualable puntería que poseía, dato que fue corroborado cuando Moran le envió otro mensaje a Sherlock diciéndole que lo felicitaba por ser tan excelente detective, y diciéndole también que él había sido uno de los hombres que nos apuntó con un rifle el día que nos encontramos con James Moriarty por primera y última vez.

Luego de eso no supimos mucho más.

A los dos meses de que nada sucedía, me cansé de vivir en casa de Mycroft. Le dije a Mark que ya no quería seguir ahí, que en verdad prefería que regresáramos a nuestro propio hogar. Mark me contempló en silencio durante casi un minuto, me besó como si pensara yo fuera a desaparecer en cualquier instante y luego me susurró al oído: "Más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no crees?". Pero yo insistí en lo cansado que estaba de la vigilancia que estaba sobre mí y de vivir en esa casa, al final, como siempre, él terminó aceptando lo que yo quería.

Convencer a Mycroft no fue difícil, él nos despidió a Mark y a mí diciéndonos que podíamos volver si lo creíamos necesario, pero Sherlock… Sólo digamos que no salimos de la casa de su hermano hasta pasada la medianoche, y eso que comenzamos a discutir el asunto mucho antes de las seis de la tarde.

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, y nada fuera de lo normal sucedía. Yo estaba de acuerdo con que debía tener cuidado con Sebastian Moran, mas yo siempre aseguraba ser completamente capaz de cuidarme solo. Admito que ya ni le daba tanta importancia al asunto.

Una tarde de sábado, mientras Mark y yo estábamos acostados en la cama viendo televisión, me llegó un mensaje al celular que decía: "Estoy en la morgue, dejé mi látigo en casa y necesito que me lo traigas ─SH." No reconocí el número, así que inmediatamente supuse que Sherlock me escribía desde el teléfono de Molly; ese fue el primer y peor error que cometí. Contesté el mensaje diciendo que estaba bien, que llevaría el estúpido látigo a Barts. "No te tardes ─SH." Fue la respuesta.

Le dije a Mark que iba a salir, que no tardaría, que iría al 221-B de Baker Street y de ahí al hospital para dejarle algo a Sherlock. "No, John, no vayas," me dijo, "mejor quédate aquí conmigo y que Sherlock se las arregle sin ti". "Sólo serán unos minutos, y ya sabes cómo es" he ahí mi segundo error: no escuchar a Mark.

Mark me obligó a acostarme nuevamente, y luego se colocó encima de mí. Casi una hora después Mark y yo salimos del departamento y nos dirigimos a Baker Street. Los dos decidimos caminar, riéndonos de lo desesperado que Sherlock estaría cuando llegáramos tarde con su encargo. Recuerdo que me tomó la mano apenas estuvimos afuera del departamento. Charlamos todo el trayecto de cosas sin importancia.

Cuando llegamos al 221-B, vimos una nota en la puerta, la señora Hudson le avisaba a Sherlock que saldría de compras y que tardaría más en llegar, que si de milagro se daba cuenta ─"Aunque sé que ni te importo, eres un muchachito malcriado y grosero"─ que ella no estaba que no se preocupara. Mark entró primero al edificio, pues hasta la fecha no me siento a gusto con todos los recuerdos que me llegan del departamento que una vez Sherlock y yo compartimos.

"Si quieres yo voy por el látigo y tú me esperas aquí" sugirió Mark antes de que subiéramos las escaleras. Le dije a Mark que iba a estar bien, que no tenía ningún problema. Mark se dio cuenta de que mis palabras no eran del todo ciertas, me tomó por los hombros, me hizo retroceder hasta que mi espalda golpeo suavemente con la pared, y me besó desenfrenadamente. Yo lo sujeté con fuerza, agradeciendo que estuviera ahí para mí. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, besándonos, abrazándonos. Supongo que él presentía algo iba a salir mal.

Lo siguiente no estoy seguro de cómo explicarlo. Pasó tan rápido, pero yo siento que lo vi en dolorosa cámara lenta. Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que noté no fue que la decoración seguía siendo la misma de siempre, ni que un intenso olor a químicos se apoderaba del lugar, lo que noté fue a un hombre extraño sentado en mi viejo sillón. Apreté la mano de Mark. Ese era, ese sujeto era el Coronel Sebastian Moran.

Moran rió, su voz era tan grave. Lentamente se puso de pie e igual de lento dio la vuelta. Maldije en mi interior, no había tomado la precaución de llevarme ningún arma; ninguna excusa era aceptable. Moran dijo que había sido muy, muy paciente, que había esperado el momento perfecto, que no podía creer lo sencillo que sería matarme.

Me habló de Moriarty, no me acuerdo con exactitud de sus palabras, me dijo en repetidas ocasiones que yo tendría que pagar por su pérdida, que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si Sherlock hubiera muerto también. Al momento que decía eso, Moran levantó su arma y en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo le disparó a Mark. Mark dejó escapar un jadeo. Moran rió cada vez más alto, cada vez sonando más histérico. "QUÉ SE SIENTE. DIME QUÉ SE SIENTE". Supongo que dio otro sermón, burlándose de lo patético que me veía, de cómo me merecía sufrir si él también había sufrido por "Jim".

Caí de rodillas, hice todo lo posible por detener la sangre que manaba del vientre de Mark, le dije que todo estaría bien. Llamé a una ambulancia, Mark no dejaba de perder sangre y si así seguía yo no podría hacer mucho. En eso Sherlock entró al departamento, él y Moran discutieron, no estoy seguro de cómo pero Sherlock lo venció, hiriéndole gravemente.

Lestrade llegó por Moran, Sherlock se fue con ellos después de que la ambulancia arribara. "Te amo, John, te amo mucho" me dijo Mark cuando los paramédicos lo subían al vehículo en camilla. Yo conteste que lo amaba más, y varias veces le pedí que me perdonara por lo que le había pasado. Mark no paraba de sonreír y de decirme que el atardecer era hermoso, que le recordaba a la primera vez que me había visto. Cuando llegamos al hospital un grupo de enfermeros se lo llevó con prontitud al área de urgencias, mientras que a mí me guiaron a la sala de espera. Sherlock llegó a acompañarme no mucho después.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza, no podía hablar, sentía que si decía cualquier cosa me pondría a llorar. Minutos después un hombre con bata blanca salió a decirme que fuera a despedirme de Mark, pues no le quedaba mucho tiempo, que salvarlo había sido imposible. Sherlock se enfadó con el tipo por no tener tacto alguno, no escuché toda la discusión, únicamente corrí hacia la pequeña camilla en la que Mark estaba acostado para hablar con él por última vez…

**_COMPARTIR – VISTA PREVIA – GUARDAR EN BORRADORES – CANCELAR_**

**_ETIQUETAS:_**

**_SEGURIDAD: PÚBLICO_**

**_COMENTARIOS: ACTIVADOS_**

John negó con la cabeza y dejó de escribir. Extrañaba tanto a Mark, pero realmente no quería compartir con nadie los últimos momentos que había vivido con él. Se sintió estúpido al creer que se mejoraría su ánimo al escribir todo aquello. "Te equivocaste de nuevo, Ella, esto me pone peor", pensó.

Toc, toc.

─Pasa.

─John, entiendo que te sientas mal, pero llevas días encerrado, ¿al menos has comido algo? ─preguntó Sherlock al abrir la puerta, quedándose en el marco de ésta.

─No tengo apetito ─admitió John. Estuvo a punto de dar clic en CANCELAR, pero se arrepintió y decidió guardar la entrada en los "Borradores".

─¿Quieres hablar de Morstan?

John cerró sus puños sobre su regazo, desvió su vista a la ventana. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, pintando el cielo con bonitos y cálidos tonos naranjas. Sonrió tristemente, recordando cuando él y Mark se habían conocido.

─No.

John se levantó y fue hasta su ventana para contemplar el cielo color naranja. De forma inconsciente acarició su anillo de boda. Sherlock echó un rápido vistazo a lo que John tenía en su laptop, suspiró.

─Tu terapeuta sugiere que debes hacerlo.

─Ajá, claro ─bufó John─. Porque tú y mi terapeuta saben qué es lo mejor para mí.

Sherlock estuvo a su lado no mucho después, poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

─Sé que piensas que Mark no me agradaba, bueno… no me agradaba mucho ─admitió─, pero aun así puedes hablar de él conmigo. No está bien que alguien se quede con ese tipo de cosas dentro, eso es algo que aprendí de mala forma ─dijo Sherlock. John lo volteó a ver, incrédulo al escuchar que había llamado Mark a Mark y no Morstan.

─Gracias ─dijo John en voz baja─, pero todavía no puedo hacerlo.

─De acuerdo ─Sherlock asintió, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás─, entonces te dejo solo para que…

─No, quédate. Quédate a ver la puesta de Sol conmigo ─pidió. Mark había estado a su lado cuando la "muerte" de Sherlock, el Universo parecía jugarle una mala broma al sugerirle que tal vez Sherlock debía estar a su lado para ayudarlo a superar la muerte de Mark.

Sherlock asintió, aunque John no pudo verlo. Volvió a colocarse al lado de John y ambos contemplaron al Sol poniéndose, perdiéndose de vista entre los edificios.

* * *

-la idea principal era matar a mark. la idea 1 era una escena de sexo (ambientada en una puesta de sol, duh, sólo en eso pude pensar con el color naranja) que al final resultaría ser un recuerdo. pero se me quitaron las ganas y resultó esto. lo siento, este género no es lo mío, pero seguiré intentando (perhaps).


End file.
